Mawazine 2013
Mawazine took place from 24 May to 1 June. International stars in OLM Souissi stage : Rihanna opened the festival as a part of her Diamonds World Tour; she made history by performing to one of the largest crowds of all time, performing in front of 150,000 people. Other artists included Jessie J, MIKA, Sexion d'Assaut, The Jacksons, David Guetta, Deep Purple, Enrique Iglesias, Moroccan-Swedish pop star Loreen, Cee-Lo Green and Taio Cruz. Arab (oriental) stars in Nahda stage : Day 1) Walid Taoufic. Day 2) Mouhcine Salahdine, Sherine Abdel Wahab, Farid Ghennam. Day 3) Bouchra Khalid, Mohamed Mounir. Day 4) Rabab, Cheb Mami. Day 5) Abed, Najwa Karam. Day 6) Zakaria Ghafouli, Assi El Hellani, Mourad Bouriki. Day 7) Shada Hassoun, Ahlam. Day 8) Hatim Ammor, Houda Saad. Day 8) Leila Al Maghribiya, Ahmed Chawki, Tamer Housni. Moroccan scene in Salé stage : Siham, Jil Ghiwan Jalal, Ghiwane Salwan, LooNope, Jbara, Mjid Bekkas, Aouatif, Mohamed Anbari, Fatim Zahra Laaroussi, Atika Ammar, Numedia et Mallal, Izenzaren Abdelhadi, M.boy, Barry, Casa Crew, Hamid Kasri, Chaht Man, H-Kayne, Don Bigg, Ben Moussa, Hajib, Rachid Lamrini, Mohammed Iskandar, Najat Atabou, Tarik Laamirat, Said Mouskir, Hamid Hadri. Other stars in so many other stages : Haj Youness, Amir Ali, Leila Lamrini, Tinariwen, African United, Gnawa Diffusion, Amadou & Meriem, Blitz The Ambassador, George Benson, Bond Girls, Sandra Nkaké, Lotfi Bouchnak, Abdelwahab Doukkali, Patrizia Laquidara, Ensemble Dragon. Rihanna Setlist: (24 May 2013) "Mother Mary" "Phresh Out the Runway" "Birthday Cake" "Talk That Talk" "Pour It Up" "Cockiness (Love It)" "Numb" "You da One" "Man Down" "No Love Allowed" "Rude Boy" "What's My Name?" "Jump" "Umbrella" "All of the Lights" (Kanye West song feat. Rihanna) "Rockstar 101" "What Now" "Loveeeeeee Song" "Love the Way You Lie (Part II)" / "Take A Bow" / "Cold Case Love" "Hate That I Love You" "Red Lipstick" "We Found Love" "S&M" / "Only Girl (In the World)" / "Don't Stop the Music" "Where Have You Been" Encore: "Stay" "Diamonds" Jessie J Setlist: (25 May 2013) "Price Tag" "Who's Laughing Now" "Rainbow" "Stand Up" "Nobody's Perfect" "I Need This" 80's Medley (Medley n°1): "Ain't Nobody" (Chaka Khan cover) "Emotions" (Mariah Carey cover) "Never Too Much" (Luther Vandross cover) "Abracadabra" A dedication to a random girl from the audience. "Wild" "I Don't Want To Miss A Thing" (Aerosmith cover) "Who You Are" Medley n°2: "Queen Of The Night" (Whitney Houston cover) "The Way You Make Me Feel" (Michael Jackson cover) "Work It Out" (Beyoncé cover) "Do It Like A Dude" (Include simples from "Price Tag)" "LaserLight" "Domino" MIKA Setlist: (26 May 2013) Elle Me Dit Relax, Take It Easy Blue Eyes Billy Brown Rain Popular Song Big Girl (You Are Beautiful) Origin Of Love Stardust Underwater Stuck In The Middle Celebrate Love You When I'm Drunk Lola Happy Ending Step With Me Grace Kelly Love Today We Are Golden Lollipop The Jacksons Setlist: (28 May 2013) Can You Feel It Blame It on the Boogie I Wanna Be Where You Are (from Michael Jackson's Got to Be There) Rock with You (from Michael Jackson's Off the Wall) Show You the Way to Go Lovely One Good Times Looking Through The Windows Time Waits for No One Heaven Knows I Love You Girl Push Me Away Man of War Gone Too Soon (From Michael Jackson's Dangerous) The Jackson 5 medley : I Want You Back ABC The Love You Save Never Can Say Goodbye All I Do Is Think Of You I'll Be There Dynamite (From Jermaine Jackson's Dynamite) Let's Get Serious (From Jermaine Jackson's Let's get Serious) Do What You Do (From Jermaine Jackson's Dynamite) Can't Let Her Get Away (From Michael Jackson's Dangerous) Heartbreak Hotel Wanna Be Startin' Somethin' (from Michael Jackson's Thriller) Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough (from Michael Jackson's Off the Wall) Shake Your Body (Down to the Ground) David Guetta Setlist: (29 May 2013) Titanium Just One Last Time She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) Pursuit Of Happiness (Kid Cudi cover) Play Hard Sexy B***h Harlem Shake (Baauer cover) Love Is Gone vs . Little Bad Girl Turn Me On Sweat (David Guetta Remix) Don't You Worry Child (Swedish House Mafia cover) Right Now (Rihanna feat. David Guetta) Wild Ones (Flo Rida cover) Iron (Nicky Romero & Calvin Harris song) Pandor (Tony Romera song) (Hardwell Rambo Edit) Wakanda (Dimitri Vegas & Like Mike cover) Head Up (Arno Cost cover) One Love When Love Takes Over Memories Moombah (Afrojack Remix) (Chuckie cover) Rock The House (Afrojack cover) Aerodynamic (Daft Punk cover) I Can Only Imagine I Could Be The One (Avicii & Nicky Romero cover) Without You Wonderwall (Oasis cover) Deep Purple Setlist: (30 May 2013) "Fireball" "Into The Fire" "Hard Lovin' Man" "Highway Star" "Strange Kind of Woman" "The Battle Rages On" "Knocking At Your Back Door" "Contact Lost" "Wasted Sunsets" "The Well-Dressed Guitar" "The Mule" "Lazy" "No One Came" "Perfect Strangers" "Space Truckin'" "Smoke on the Water" Encore "Hush" "Black Night" Loreen Setlist: (31 May 2013) "In My Head" "No Woman, No Cry" (Bob Marley cover) "We Got the Power" "My Heart Is Refusing Me" "Euphoria" "Crying Out Your Name" "Sober" "If She's the One" "Sidewalk" "Breaking Robot" "Heal" Encore "Euphoria" (Remix) CeeLo Green Setlist: (1 June 2013) Bright Lights Bigger City Let's Dance (David Bowie cover) Champain Wildflower Don't Cha (Pussycat Dolls cover) Satisfied Smiley Faces (Gnarls Barkley cover) Gone Daddy Gone (Violent Femmes cover) Crazy (Gnarls Barkley cover) Fuck You! Taio Cruz Setlist: (1 June 2013) Hangover Break Your Heart There She Goes Without You (David Guetta cover) Little Bad Girl (David Guetta feat. Taio Cruz & Ludacris) DJing Session by Taio Cruz : Call Me Maybe (Carly Rae Jepsen song) Greyhound (Swedish House Mafia song) I Could Be The One (Avicii & Nicky Romero cover) Every Teardrop Is a Waterfall (Coldplay song) City Of Dreams (Dirty South, Alesso & Rudy song) Levels (Avicii song) Walking On A Dream (Empire Of The Sun song) REJ (Dimitri Vegas & Like Mike song) I Love It (Icona Pop song) Diamonds In The Sky (TV ROCK, Hook N Sling & Rudy song) Somebody That I Used to Know (Gotye song) Sunrise (The Aston Shuffle & Tommy Trash song) Vertigo (Daddy's Groove & Cryogenix song) Seven Nation Army (The White Stripes song) (sung by Taio Cruz) Don't You Worry Child (Swedish House Mafia song) Dirty Picture (with Ke$ha's voice) Troublemaker Higher Dynamite Hangover (sung one more time as Outro)